Coaxial cables frequently are used for high speed signal transmission and/or accurate signal/data transmission purposes in cases where it is desired to maintain a ground or reference potential isolation or shielding of the signal conductor and signals carried thereby. Often coaxial cables are used in circumstances that require relatively accurate impedance characteristics. For example, a coaxial cable may have a characteristic impedance of 50 ohms.
Prior terminators for subminiature coaxial cables generally have been unable substantially to match the impedance of the cable. Therefore, due to the rather different impedance characteristics at the terminator, the overall impedance characteristic of the cable may be altered and/or signal degradation may occur. Also, with the occurrence of such different impedance characteristics of the cable and terminator, accurate impedance matching with respect to circuitry to which the cable and terminator assembly is attached may not be possible.
Moreover, prior terminators for coaxial cables are relatively large in physical size. An example is a terminator referred to as a BNC connector. Such large terminators/connectors are unable to take advantage of the relative miniaturization of the coaxial cable adequate to carry certain signals. Thus, although the cable is miniaturized, the connector is so large that the number of cables capable of termination and connection to other circuits, terminals, etc. is severly limited.
With the increasing use of coaxial cables in electrical and electronic equipment, it has become all the more important to be able to couple many coaxial cables in a relatively small space, i.e. in a close-packed arrangement, in order to minimize space requirements for the equipment. Indeed, as is well known, there is constant striving to miniaturize electrical and electronic equipment. Compounding the difficulty in using many coaxial cables, especially mini-coaxial cables having cable diameters for example on the order of about 0.060", are the inability to terminate the same in a close-packed arrangement while maintaining integrity of connections, shielding, and impedance matching to maximize signal coupling and to minimize signal degradation.